Lovian Civil War
United States Army Lovian government Federal Police GCM volunteers Special Forces of Lovia Principality of Novosevensk 20px Southern Cross Alliance | side2= Rebel Territories (X) HAMR Movement (X) Iron Guard Party (X) Lovian Land Army (X) Oslobodenia (X) The Brigade (X) (X) = Surrendered | generals1= Levi McArthur Marcus Villanova Semyon Breyev Jhon Lewis Christopher Costello Richard Creed Anton Shcherbakov James Torres Anatoli Bershov | generals2= Il Duce Octavian Oos Wes IlavaSince 27 October I. G. La Blaca †''' Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz '''† Nikolai Koshkov (now fled abroad) Kim Dae-su Thomas Matombé Hessel Doorian Dietrich Honecker }} The Lovian Civil War, previously recognized as the Northern Lovian riots, was a civilian war in all states of Lovia that began on the 3rd of October as a small riot. It was the first major conflict ever to spread all across Lovia. The conflict started when a drunken brawl on a Seven train sparked off an uprising. Due to Lovia's lack of official armed forces, organizations such as the United Nations Lovian Order Restoration military. Even though it started from Seven, by the end of the war it had spread across the archipelago and influenced Oceana. The civil war had been described as 'opportunistic' in the light of the chaotic political scene, and the majority of the rioters had no political motivation. The most prominent rebel leaders were Nikolai Koshkov (Missing in action, possibly fled the country to his native Russia), I. G. La Blaca, the leader of the Republic of the Liberated Territories (Killed in action in a gunfight), Kim Dae-su, the leader of HAMR (Prisoner of war after surrendering), Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz, the son of I.G. La Blaca (Killed under mysterious circumstances) and the later joined Il Duce Octavian, dictator of the Empire of Oceana (Missing in action). Timeline October 3rd of October *On a 2200 train from Novosevensk to Kinley, a drunken man of American origin attempted to pull the communication train several times. The train driver left in frustration and when a Novosevenskian businessman attempted to restrain the lout, he was assaulted and left bleeding by the track. 4th of October *By 0100, the news reached Novosevensk and reprisal attacks were launched against businesses owned by Lovians of American origin, allegedly organised by far-right Novosevenskian nationalist groups. Former chairman Semyon Breyev's house is destroyed. *By 0500, areas of Novosevensk were burning and youths in Sofasi and Kinley began to take advantage of the chaos and absence of police support to loot properties. In a comment, Seven Deputy Governor Semyon Breyev blames the 'marginalisation of the northern regions', while not condoning the riots. *The police were unable to respond quickly due to events unfolding in the capital, where Nathaniel Scribner attempted to lauch a coup. *0730: A policeman patrolling in Sofasi was lynched by an enraged crowd. He was of Chinese origin and the attack was immediately and falsely attributed to fascist groups. Niamh McQuillan criticizes lack of police involvement and calls for a greater police presence on the streets. She pays tribute to the policeman, who she claims was one of only six on duty in the two states that morning. *0800: Well-known citizens such as Semyon Breyev and John Amman began organising volunteer groups to fight the attacks. now seized control of the state]] ; black - rebel control; red - deploying UNLOR under ongoing fighting]] *1100: A fire was started in the Sofasi Apartments, and begins to spread. *1700: Areas of Sofasi, Novosevensk, and Kinley are now completely destroyed. *1800: Heavy rain begins, resulting in far fewer rioters on the streets. A rumour has spread that I. G. La Blaca was the original man who sparked off the riots. *2000: Final rioters are rounded up in Sofasi, as Sofasi police force returns to duty. 5th of October *0700: Riots began again in the towns of Seven. *1200: A citizen's brigade is trapped inside the Seven Court House, and are besieged by a huge crowd of rioters outside. Rioters are unable to set fire to the building, but several shots are fired. *1600: Two police cars are flipped over and set on fire by an angry mob; three police officers are yelled at, insulted and beaten up. An unidentified gunman fires at a local police station destroying the windows yet leaving the people inside unharmed. *2000: Unnamed masked rioters slaughter two American tourists trapped in Novosevensk and leave the bodies at the doors of Breyev and ex-PM Yuri Medvedev. He claims to represent neo-fascist group Shaynovna. *2200: Police approach the Court House in an attempt to relieve Breyev's brigade trapped inside. Tear gas is used on the crowd, which temporarily scatters. *2300: Seeing Breyev leave, snipers in the nearby rebel-controlled Town Hall fire shots. Breyev is unharmed but a police officer is shot through the leg. The police respond with fire and after a short exchange of shots five rioters and two police officers lie dead. The rioters advance once more and Breyev’s group and the police are forced to retreat back to the Court House. 6th of October *0400: When the Orthodox priest attempts to negotiate with Shaynovna, he is murdered, sparking a retaliation against the riots from the more religious part of the Novosevenskian population. *0700: La Blaca intervenes and manages to unite the religious Novosevenskians, led by Nikolai Koshkov, with the rebellion that is now quickly gaining followers and momentum. Joined by members of the Brigade, now freed from prison, La Blaca retaliates against Shaynovna, killing the three men responsible for the priest's murder. Shaynovna retreats and the religious community and the rebels are reconciled. *1100: Stronger then ever before and now also strenghtened with dozens of ex-lawmen and hunters, the rioters have taken control over a large portion of the state including key positions such as hospitals, railways and embassies. Two-thirds of local police officers have surrendered and handed over their guns, some are even persuaded to join the rioting masses. *1130: Fueled by recent actions in Clymene and Greece, people in Sofasi begin to peacefully protest their low wages and the ineffectiveness of the government. *1140: Reinforcements arrive in Northern Lovia and face an overwhelming force of armed rioters and rebels, leaving them unable to change the situation on the ground. Fire is exchanged in which some police officers are wounded and one rioter is fatally shot through the neck. *1150: Lovia declares a state of emergency. *1200: Gubernatorial candidate Justin Abrahams vows to raise minimum wages and create social security programs if elected Clymene's governor, and hopes the protesters calm down. But, this doesn't stop people from vandalizing public property, including some street signs. *1600: Protesters in Oceana go on the streets to ask for more self-government and better social welfare. The protest remains calm and police don't have to intervene. *1800: From his position in the besieged Court House, Breyev sends out a radio message to Seven’s inhabitants, advising them to evacuate the state. Around a quarter of the population begin to leave. *2100: Breyev attempts to escape from the Court House with a police escort under cover of darkness to attend an emergency meeting of Congress, using a back exit. In Kinley they meet a band of rioters and are fired upon. A policeman is killed and Breyev is hit twice, once in the leg and a bullet grazes his head, knocking him unconscious. He is rushed to hospital in Noble City, where he remains in a critical but stable condition. *23:00 MOTC and former Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev proposed to Congress the allowance of a UN peacekeeping force in Lovia. The UNLOR troops would protect Lovian citizens from the ongoing violence and bring an end to the rioting. 7th of October *07:30: Police Chief Oos Wes Ilava announced a curfew set at 21:00 in Seven, Clymene and Downtown, Noble City. Patrolling police members are increased to 200, most patrolling in Seven and Clymene. *08:00: Medvedev's proposal is accepted by Congress and PM Villanova makes a telephone call to the UN formally requesting aid. *14:00: An urgent UN meeting discussed and approved the establishment and deployment of UNLOR. *16:00: After almost forty-eight hours, the Battle of the Court House ends. Rebels place a home-made bomb against a side wall and detonate it; the wall is blown in and rioters rush inside. After hand to hand fighting three rioters and eleven defenders are killed, and the rioters have complete control of Kinley. *18:00: Speaking from the Town Hall, Koshkov and La Blaca declare the Republic of the Liberated Territories, with themselves as consuls. They consolidate their power, cracking down on all rioters not their supporters, and guaranteeing property rights will no longer be violated. Koshkov's forces are merged into the Brigade, which posts a member on every street corner. The RLT flag is flown from the Kinley Town Hall. *21:00: A force of 200 rioters led by Koshkov and Brigade members land on Kings' northern coast and begin marching south to seize Newhaven. They are met by a group of citizens outside Beaverwick who halt them and destroy the road. The rebels decamp and attempt to find a way around the roadblock. 8th of October *04:00: The UNLOR forces are deployed across Lovia under approved UN mandate. The rebels in Kings are cut off from their base in Seven by a UN naval force. They begin marching towards the south-west of Kings, heading through the central highland. *06:00: UNLOR has secured the areas not affected by riots, thus encapsulating the violence, with the exception of Koshkov's force which is trapped in the centre of Kings. *14:00: A protest lead by the Sanovec Block in Hurbanova got out of hand and police have to intervene, leading to an affray. Two protesters got wounded and were sent to the Mariaberg Hospital. *15:30: The rioters in Kings are dispersed by UNLOR troops. Their march is halted and most rioters are arrested. One rebel was shot to death. *1900: A UNLOR helicopter taking refugees to safety is fired at. A shot by chance hits a rotor and the helicopter crashes three miles east of Kinley. Everyone on board is killed, including two UNLOR pilots and eight civilians. One of the corpses is identified as Niamh McQuillan, who becomes the first MOTC to be killed in the riots. 9th of October *00:01: UNLOR troops start an invasion in fought-over regions. Government control is restored in parts of Clymene and Seven. Two UNLOR officers have been badly injured. Death count on the rebel side is estimated at six. *0500: Koshkov, while wandering in the mountains of Kings and attempting to return to Seven, is captured by UNLOR forces and incarcerated in Newhaven. *0700: Fierce fighting outside Sofasi results in the capture of eight UNLOR soldiers and ten civilians by the rioters; they are transfered to base in Novosevensk. Nine rioters, three UNLOR soldiers and eleven citizens are killed, and the whole of Clymene is retaken, apart from a few areas on the Sofasi coast, most notably the Sofasi Lighthouse. *0900: La Blaca sends dozens of his loyal rebels into a daring raid on a heavily armed UNLOR convoy in retaliation of Koshkov's capture. Despite minor losses on the rebel side, luck is with them this time. The UN peacekeepers (about fifteen man strong), completely taken by suprise, are captured by the rebels. Their equipment, guns and ammunition - of better quality then what the rebels are used to - is taken and handed out among them. La Blaca intends to use these captive officers in negotiating with the authorities. To begin with, he offers to free two of the captive officers in exchange of Koshkov's freedom. The situation of the rebels is beginning to improve and they are gaining ground. *1000: In response to the ongoing resistance against a more peaceful solution, the UNLOR commander has officially threatened with the use of strategic air-strikes. He demands an end of all rebel violence by 6:00 PM October 8th and the surrender of the rebel militia. *1100: La Blaca answers on behalf of all rebel forces: "We will never surrender. We will fight till our last drop of blood is spilled and our last breath of air is taken, we live and we die in absolute freedom and with honour". To prevent strategic air-strikes, captured UNLOR officers are strategically placed near would-be targets and thus used as human shields. *1105: UNLOR initiates 'Operation Kenneth' to distort the rebel communication network. Telecommunications providers for the rebel-controlled areas have been shut down and radio-frequencies have been successfully blocked. Operation Kenneth is meant to disintegrate the rebel network. *1130: In response to Operation Kenneth, the rebel government uses its 23 UNLOR prisoners as hostages, threatening to shoot one every hour, starting from noon, until the following demands are met: withdrawal of UNLOR forces from Clymene and Seven; restoration of telecommunication in the two states; release of Consul Koshkov; and negotiations refereed by a neutral party (not the UN, which has shown no consideration for the rebels' grievances). *1200: The UNLOR command launches a counter-proposal that holds the exchange of Nikolai Koshkov and two other protagonist rebels for the 23 UNLOR officers. This agreement comes however with the condition that all civilians from the rebel territory may return to government-controlled land if they wish. In exchange for such a safe conduct, UNLOR is prepared to stop its advancement for the next five hours. *1300: The rebel authorities reject this proposal and request a two-day truce, during which time both UN and rebel forces will stop advancing. All prisoners on both sides will be freed and discussions will take place between the national and rebel authorities, mediated by the UN. *1330: UNLOR commander Levi McArthur stressed he is glad about the recent development of diplomatic initiatives, but that the demand of releasing all apprehended rebels can only be met under the condition of rebel disarmament. *Rebel disarmament is unnegotiable as I. G. La Blaca answers on behalf of the rebels: "We are glad that Mr. McArthur is willing to negotiate with us, the True Lovians, the the pure and the righteous. We can, however, not agree with laying down our guns before our goals have been successful and our demands have been met, as it would put us at a disadvantaged position and would make us vulnerable and helpless. We cannot allow that to happen, and hope for your understanding". *Tensions rise once more, as no definitive conclusions have been made. Communications are dropped in haste, and rebel forces take it upon themselves to continue the rioting. *1400: Christopher Costello directs the majority of Lovian Coastal Police units to Seven, preparing to aid the UNLOR by handling insurrectionist forces at sea. Costello begins a journey to the Costal Police Station located on British Island by boat. *1700: Christopher Costello arrives at the station as a small rebel movement arrises. The Seaside Trail is overrun, temporarily, but the garrisoned police handle the small riot fiercely but delicately. An astounding victory is earned after the police exit the base and flank the rebels from both angles. No lives are lost. *2145: Lovian Coastal Police identify a suspicious motor yacht traveling off of the coast of British Island, within rebel territory. The Costal Police, under the direct command of squad-leader Chief of Police Costello surround and board the boat in motion. A brief shootout follows, as the squad makes their way to the bridge. The boat is stopped in position, but with haste, the team continues the raid, making their way into the bowels of the ship, where they discover nearly a half-ton in varying explosives. This explains why the ship's armed crew were at first, hesitant to fire, and why they were traveling by sea. Once word of this gets through to UNLOR and the government, it becomes acknowledged that the insurrectionists pose a larger threat at sea, even. Worse, is that the yatch was making its way south along the chain of islands. 10th of October *0700: A two-week truce is agreed on the lines proposed by Koshkov. Medvedev, Villanova, La Blaca and Koshkov meet on the neutral territory of Discovery Island, arbitrated by McArthur. *0800: HAMR builds an airport in Portland. 21st of October *1200: After a long period of frozen conflict, Kim Dae-su organized a raid on Portland with the HAMR Militia he assembled. *1400: I. G. La Blaca becomes frustrated with the negotiations, and joins the HAMR militants in their raid on Portland; this marks the breaking of the truce. The Brigade is unable to prevent some of the militants from looting the area once it is taken in, some Brigadiers even taking part in the looting. *1500: An attempt is made to assassinate McArthur, commander of the UNLOR forces. It fails, as the bomb only manages to slightly wound the commander. Two senior UNLOR officers and five soldiers are killed in the blast, however UNLOR vows to retaliate brutally. *1600: The HAMR militia have now taken Portland. Front man Kim Dae-su already announced that they seek to 'free the hard-working people of southern Kings from the yoke of the federal government and the false prophecies of socialism'. *1800: Kim Dae-su is offered to be made the third consul of the rebel government. He refuses, to prevent compromising the just-gained freedom of the southerners in Kings. He does however wish to form one front against the forces of slavery. *1900: The Southern Families of Portland have agreed on a collaboration with HAMR. Gep Mecano II is declared mayor of Portland. *1930: HAMR encampments around Portland are bombed, shelled, and hit by UNLOR missiles. Kim Dae-su is reportedly killed, but later revealed to be only wounded. 22nd of October *615: HAMR encampments around Portland are once again shelled with heavy artillery. HAMR is unsure how to respond. *645: HAMR is willing to surrender in exchange for judicial immunity. UNLOR responds negatively. *700: HAMR surrenders to avoid further destruction around Portland. All of Kings is handed over to UNLOR forces. HAMR official Kim Dae-su surrenders himself to UNLOR and is put in Newhaven Maximum Security Prison and Gaol. *900: HAMR has essentially collapsed by this point, as many other senior HAMR officials have been arrested, some willingly, others not. *1100: Prominent UNS and former IGP politicians Hessel Doorian and Dietrich Honecker are freed from prison during a raid and immediately decide to join the rebel forces as commanders. Several other former IGPers follow in their footsteps and a number of fascists joins with La Blaca and his forces. *1130: The Clymeni rebels leave their stronghold in the lighthouse to concentrate forces in Seven, however, some rioters remain in Sofasi, who are being rounded up by citizen brigades and turned over to police. *1240: The LLA mobilises and focuses on fighting UNLOR for its brutal aggression towards the rioters instead of treating them democratically. They arm themselves with hunting weapons and due to their preparation since the 5th they also have some anti-tank and anti-air firepower. *1300: The LLA begin their march into Noble City with a strike force of 100 men, who attack the UNLOR headquarters. *1330: UNLOR guards are reinforced, with 150 new UNLOR soldiers turning up to turn back the LLA. The fight in Noble City continues and is a stalemate. *1337: The current LLA-UNLOR fighting is broken as the last 400 hunters break into a weak spot and force the last troops to surrender or retreat. casualty report: 24 UNLOR troops killed, 73 UNLOR troops captured and 103 UNLOR troops escape. 11 LLA killed, 5 wounded. *1339: A bomb detonates inside the UNLOR headquarters, killing 12 LLA troops, and injuring 38 others. UNLOR troops who had escaped earlier move back into the remains of the headquarters, and free 50 of the captured UNLOR troops. *1346: This time as the LLA say they "forgo mercy" and begin heavy snipering of the retreating troops. *1352: After 6 minutes of heavy sniper fire the UNLOR forces escape. casualty report: 61 UNLOR troops killed, 22 wounded, 23 still captured. 27 LLA killed, 17 wounded. *1412: The LLA offer a days ceasefire for both sides to recollect themselves and so that serious damage to the civilian populace does not occur. Reported Noble City Casualties: 85 UNLOR dead, 22 wounded. 50 LLA dead, 60 wounded. *1430: UNLOR reinforcements from the United States arrive after an SOS was called during the beginning of the attack. UNLOR refuses to ceasefire and continues to return sniper fire. *1500: After a standoff, heavy fighting continues, with few casualties due to careful action from both sides. 12 mercenary fighter jets appear, with two groups appearing, each having six. Each wing individually targets the american artillery and the american helicopters. Meanwhile a detachment of 100 mercenary near the docks of Noble City, however, before they can join the fight, one of their boats is sank by the Lovian Coastal Police, killing 25. Once the mercenaries land, the battle begins to go in the LLA's favor. *1530: UNLOR forces withdraw from Noble City. Shortly after, ten F-22 fighters arrive from the United States, and quickly knock out five of the twelve mercenary planes. Four crash over the ocean, and one crashes just north of the city, near King's Gardens. In the process, three of the F-22 fighters are shot down. *1550: Six helicopters are reported to have been downed meanwhile the american artillery has been suppressed and a majority of the guns are knocked out. *1600: Another mercenary plane is knocked out of the sky by the F-22s. Meanwhile Flak fire from LLA in the city bring down another F-22 and damage another. *1620: As the LLA asserts control over the area near the UNLOR headquarters, the Lovian Coastal Police try to secure the docks of Noble City, attempting to wrestle control from the mercenaries, killing 8 mercenaries and 17 officers while trying achieving the goal. Two more mercenary planes are downed (four remaining), but at the cost of another F-22. *1625: Lovian Special forces enter Noble City to assist Lovian Coastal Police in the docks. *1630: LLA supporters (around 250) along with their leader Carlos Torres support the mercenary's at the docks. *1650: Coastal Police begin to drive the mercenaries out of the docks, killing 15 of them, as well as 12 officers. *1700: Another 12 fighter jets arrive and down two more F-22s and down the damaged F-22. They lose an equal amount of 3 while doing this. The LLA supporters push into the police swarming them, losing 32 of them and 5 mercenaries while the police lose 18 officers. They push the officers back to the docks edge. *1720: Special forces mafia men throw a bomb off a rooftop into the LLA positions in attempt to disperse them. It succeeds in weakening the offensive, although only 7 LLA soldiers and a mercenary are killed, because they had fled the scene in order to limit casualties. *1730: LLA soldiers and police begin to regroup, though no skirmish happens at this point. A mercenary jet is shot down over the ocean. *1800: The LLA, Northern Rebels, UNLOR, and Police agree to a ceasefire until 0600 on the 23rd. 23rd of October ]] *0600: Hessel Doorian leads a charge of former IGP hard-core fascists into the outskirts of Noble City. He is then joined by Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz. Quoting from the movie Gladiator (2000): "On my signal, unleash @#!*% !" the brave men advance, against all odds and facing a numerically superior enemy. The neo-nazi's go berserk, viking-style, quite possibly under the influence of "special herbs", and march into the streets of Noble City, towards the center. *0630: Dietrich Honecker follows Doorian in yet another daring raid on Noble City, only to meet with tough resistance from both the NC police force aswell as angry civilians rallied behind a man named Vadim Smith, who vows to "rid Noble City of this barbarian horde". Vadim becomes some sort of a folk hero in the eyes of the Noble City inhabitants, and this gives the city's defenders a much needed morale boost. *0640: LLA messengers contact the IGP and resistors, telling them that the LLA has no position against or for with either group. *0645: The surviving 12 mercenary jets arrive with multiple pay loads, and bomb the police forces in the docks. *0700: The fighter jets stop their bombing after the squad of mercenary's calling in the bombs are killed (numbering 5). The docks are left heavily damaged and the police casualties are reported to be bad but mainly wounded. The fighter jets then leave for an unknown reason which is revealed to be due to peace negotiations. Meanwhile fighting in the city streets stays quiet. *0700: Lukas Hoffmann states that he is not in command of the LLA at present and also notifys the public that the current leader is Alexander Kameron who has been a primary head of the LLA for the past year. *0716: La Blaca's eldest son, Juan Ruiz del Cruz, (1958-2011) dies in a gunfight between rebel and UNLOR forces. In Noble City, at around the same time, Dietrich Honecker is captured, alive but wounded in the shoulder, along with twelve IGP-fighters. *0730: LLA and UNLOR officials announce a truce which was secretly negotiated. The LLA hands in its arms and Alexander is arrested. In exchange, the other LLA members go free. *0800: Rebel forces suffer heavy losses throughout Lovia and their advance is met with heavy resistance, effectively stopping them from advancing further. Their progress in Noble City is permanently halted and remaining rebel forces are dug in and surrounded - several commanding officers either surrender to UNLOR forces or walk over to their side. *1100: For the first time since his capture, Koshkov returns to Novosevensk, where he attends a meeting with his supporters. One man, Anton Shcherbakov, queries the involvement of 'our enemies' Doorian and Honecker in the civil war. Koshkov gives evasive answers, and after persistent questioning becomes infuriated and grabs his gun. Shooting breaks out and one man is killed and several wounded, and the Novosevenskian rebels are split in two: the moderates led by Shcherbakov and the radicals led by Koshkov. Because most of Koshkov's supporters are fighting in Kinley, he is outnumbered and forced to flee to the RLT stronghold in the east. Shcherbakov declares the Principality of Novosevensk, with himself as Prime Minister and Countess Sevensky as Head of State. *1700: Koshkov and La Blaca march to Novosevensk with reinforcements and begin a siege. Their superior forces soon make themselves felt, and faced with certain death, Shcherbakov surrenders to UNLOR and calls for assistance. 24th of October *0100: 400 UNLOR troops arrive on Philosopher's Island by boat and helicopter, and the Battle of Novosevensk begins. *0600: The Tsivilni Forbound 'Oshenna has been formed. *0800: Airports resume service and Air Lovia sends free charter airplanes to send war criminals to the International Criminal Court. *1615: Seven declares independence. *1640: UNLOR refuses to recognize the independence of Seven, along with every nation in the UN. 25th of October *0545: Il Duce Octavian unites anti-Lovian forces in the State of Oceana under the newly established Oslobodenia front. *0800: The start of bloody riots in Hurbanova. This uprising has been organized by 'new forces', according to local press. I. G. La Blaca has openly called for support of the riots. The rebels (approximately 600 in number) demand for the foundation of a sovereign nation-state, in which the supremacy of the people will be guaranteed. A faction of the rebels claim that Il Duce should become chief of the new state. However, Il Duce says to not have organized these protests "which have come to fast". Nonetheless, he uses this opportunity to strengthen the support of nationalist Oceana, and calls for a general uprising. *0800: In the rest of Lovia, it becomes clear that the set date of 26 October for a general peace, is not realizable. The Civil War was initially localized to Seven, Clymene and King. Since today, the rebellion movement has become a serious issue on Peace Island as well. *0815: That Forbound states that "all attacks against the people of Oceana will be halted by the people themselves." *0900: I. G. La Blaca narrowly survives a plot aimed at taking his life. Minutes before the bomb that is planted in his headquarters is supposed to go off, the old man leaves the room to take a nap. This saves him, and he gets away with only mild injuries. His left-hand man, Ricardo Caveles-Ortega, turns out to be behind this plot. *0930: Cavales-Ortega is publicly hang from the balcony of the rebel leaders command centre, for all people in the street to see. "This is what happens to our enemies, let this be a warning to all those who oppose the rebellion and its glorious, divine leader La Blaca", the rebel leader is quoted as saying. For the first time, La Blaca was seen in public together with Il Duce Octavian. La Blaca used this opportunity to call out for a struggle against the Lovians on Peace Island. Thereafter Il Duce Octavian holds his famous October Speech, calling for co-operation. Ending his speech, screaming out loud "victoria" three times, he becomes emotional and La Blaca gives him a symbolical hug. Then they turn to the crowd, stand together and hold their hands in the air, whereafter the crowd starts to yell and gives them a tremendous ovasion which lasts for several minutes. Hundreds of people are willing to keep on fighting, and now side on side, with the Oceana rebels. *1000: Creed Bratton's farm in the interior of Peace Island, which is located in Sylvania and borders Oceana was subject to arson, most likely by the hands of the rebel groups lead by L. G. La Blaca and II Duce Octavian. Locals reported that large explosion rang out after the fire began, causing panic throughout the bystanders. Creed whereabouts are still unknown. *1015: Yuri Medvedev retreats to Newhaven with an extra detachment of UNLOR troops to secure the area against the once again growing rebellion. 26th of October *0300: Pizzeria Il Regno d'Oceano opens its doors in Hurbanova (Drake Town), East Hills and Noble City (Downtown). They also deliver pizza's by helicopter in Southern Kings, Seven and Clymene. *0330: Il Duce Octavian presents his November Plan during a Oslobodenia session. He plans to take over entire Peace Island, establish the Empire of Oceana with himself being emperor. Train Village will be nuked. It seems he's getting more and more support for his revolutionary plans in Oceana. Yuri Medvedev has declared not to care about Peace Island; only an attack on the State of Kings will be retaliated. Therefore Il Duce's chances of supporting a succesful revolt on Peace Island increase drastically. *0330: Northern Rebels and UNLOR consider peace talks. *0430: In an opportunistic move, ex-chief of the Feds Oos Wes Ilava announced his support for the Oslobodenia rebels. Il Duce Octavian promises him the "post of Prime Minister" and "lots of jewelry, gold and other toys". Also, I. G. La Blaca seems interested in the Duke's plan. *0500: Oslobodenia forces invade the Oceana Capitol, the administrative centre of Oceana. Surprisingly no efforts were made to stop these rebels. Some say that Oos Wes Ilava would be in the complot. *0530: In Noble City, Vadim Smith walks over to the side of the rebels. Most of his many fans and followers follow his example, thus strengthening the rebel's grip on Noble City and weakening the position of the already small police force trying desperately to hold control over the nation's capital. *600: Kings is declared a 'neutral' zone under Operation Badlands. It will be secured by UNLOR, but positions itself outside the conflict. Yuri Medvedev announced he will await peace talks or a full victory of any side. Kings is placed under martial law and effectively lifted from government control. *0615: Yuri Medvedev announces the installment of a UNLOR-enforced no-fly zone above Kings. This is a measure against Oslobodenian helicopters landing. *1300: Il Duce Octavian brings forward the Emperor's Compromise. In his proposal for "a positive peace", the Republic of the Liberated Territories and the Empire of Oceana will become independent. The remaining Kings will be kept by forces led by Medvedev. There has been no response for until now. *1315: The Emperor's Compromise is denounced by William Krosby. However, if Medvedev agrees, peace will finally come to Lovia. King La Blaca of the Liberated Territories has already signed the compromise. Oceana and Liberated Territories have gained mutual recognition and are de facto independent. *1400: The Southern Cross Alliance leads caravans from Train City and Noble City to evacuate to Charleston before the Oslobodenian front marches over Sylvania. Large amounts of the two cities are predicted to evacuate to Kings or the Headlands. Southern Cross Alliance forces position themselves to protect vital roads of travelers and to protect the emptying cities of Train City and Noble City. 27th of October *0400: I. G. La Blaca closes of Noble City allowing nobody in or out. He lets Vadim Smith, a figure still greatly respected by most people in the city and co-commander Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz talk to the people pf Noble City and convince them that staying is in their own best interest. They succeed in convincing the majority of people, although some 10% of the people (mostly young men who do not support the rebellion) have left or plan on leaving. *0420: Train Village is controlled by the Southern Cross Alliance and is the east position against the advancing Oceanic tide toward the Headlands. Richard Creed asks for support from the United Nations and Yuri Medvedev to protect its cultural lands. With the fall of Sylvania's capital, Richard Creed creates the State of Transylvania in the Train Village plains and Stephen Headland with its capital located in Charleston. *0500: UNLOR responds to the pro-Lovian wake up call and sends some troops to aid the counter-rebellion. Yuri Medvedev holds on to the neutrality of Kings, renouncing assistance to the Southern Cross Alliance. Medvedev however also refused to sign the Emperor's compromise on the grounds that it would not be legally binding. *0530: The rebel support poll in Noble City is revealed to be a sham. It is unknown how many people support the rebels. *0600: Il Duce Octavian says to be in full control of the State of Oceana, Noble City and Eastern Sylvania. The government and Congress have left Peace Island and are in axile in UNLOR-controlled Kings. Meanwhile, Oslobodenia forces are establishing in Noble City. They are recruiting men in Noble City and Hurbanova to fight the resistance in Train Village and Stephen Headland which is in risk of being outnumbered. *0630: Oslobodenia fully controls Noble City International Airport, maybe the most important strategic point of Lovia. UNLOR won't be able to make use of the airport in the future. Il Duce Octavian has ordered some airplanes to conduct airstrikes on Train Village and Charleston to break the front. *0800: Due to increased support from Oslobodenia and other rebels, La Blaca succeeds in drawing all RLT power into his own hands. He declares himself king and sends five assasins to kill Koshkov, but Koshkov kills them all with his bare hands and seizing the RLT's best plane, flees abroad. The police forces of many countries, including the US', are instructed to keep an eye out for him by the UN. *0800: Oslobodenia starts the Siege of Train Village. *1100: Semyon Breyev is released from hospital in Kings, where he had been transferred by doctors after Noble City was taken over. *1200: Anti-aircraft guns recently smuggled into and installed in Train Village shoot down several Oslobodenian planes, who were not expecting any air resistance. In response, Oslobodenia targets the guns, but fails to destroy a significant amount. *1230: Southern Cross Alliance leaders ask Medvedev to revoke his revokement of support. Sniper guns smuggled into Train Village begin to be used, rather successfully against Oslobodenia's offensive. Their advance has been slowed to a stalemate due to the knocking out of the Oslobodenian air support. *1240: Further fortification in Train Village occurs, with an Oslobodenian victory deemed unlikely. The Southern Cross Alliance has been reported to be preparing for an assault on Clave Rock within the end of the month. *1300: The Battle of Novosevensk ends, with UNLOR seizing the whole of Philosopher's Island, after bombing of the rebel camp. La Blaca retreats once more to Kinley. He attempts to destroy the Nielsen Bridge, to prevent UNLOR troops passing, but fails. *1400: A consortium of several international humanitarian relief organizations has requested free access to those affected by the Civil War. The Lovian Relief Fund is erected. *1415: Yuri Medvedev and UNLOR open up Kings for the Lovian Relief Fund and the associated organizations. A base of operations for the relief workers is established in Portland. I. G. La Blaca allows the LRF to operate all across the Republic of the Liberated Territories , which includes almost the entire are of rebel-controlled Lovia at the time of this decision. This comes at a price, however, as there are some pre-conditions set first. 28th of October filtrate the Old Harbor neighborhood in southern Noble City.]] *0500: Rebel forces still hold Noble City but face growing resistance from the civilian population. Rebels are yelled at in the streets and taunted. When on civilian spits on the face of a rebel officer, the civilian is executed at the spot, causing a massive uproar. *0530: Hessel Doorian, having seen three of his men lynched by an angry mob, calls for backup, fearing he might lose control of the city when riots occur. La Blaca sends a devision of Brigadiers to Noble City lead by Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz, however they are stalled when a bridge is blown up by Lovian patriots and anti-rebel forces, equiped by UNLOR. *0730: Brigadiers are unable to enter Noble City for at least two full hours. Once they enter the city they immediately face heavy resistance in the NC outskirts. A group of Lovian patriots has begun some sort of guerilla warfare against rebel forces, which appears to be quite succesful. Communication is cut off and Doorian is isolated completely. *0915: Several messages coming from Noble City claim that most of the city is in the hands of non-rebelling civilians who formed unofficial defense squads. These messages are hard to trace and have not been confirmed yet. Though without doubt Noble City is no longer fully controlled by the rebel side. Reports on Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz range from 'missing' to 'dead'; again most of the matter is still under heavy speculation. *1200: Oslobodenian forces begin to withdraw from their siege of Train Village, but place mines around the city to make movement in and out of the city more difficult. *1200: Christopher Costello donates $120,000 to the Lovian Relief Fund after returning to a ravaged Noble City. *1250: The entirety of Sigma-1 Tactical Operations Dispatch Platoon is called in from Sofasi, to operate under LCPCOP Costello's direct command. Costello rendezvouses with strayed UNLOR forces stationed in Noble City Bay, and expresses an urgency to visit the supposedly ravaged Noble City Coastal Police Outpost located at the southern-end of Noble Beach. In an unauthorized effort, Costello attempts to integrate Sigma-1 into UNLOR units. While UNLOR units are at first reluctant, Costello assures them that with the added firepower, that they would have the potential to filtrate entire neighborhoods. They agree, and the Sigma-1/UNLOR Joint Task Force is formed. Costello's plan is to force his way through the heavy resistance in the southern-half of the city, leaving an open, secure trail behind him. He hopes for his joint-force resistance to reach as far as New Town. *1300: The two units are successfully merged, and the platoon begins pushing across Noble Beach. No non-violent protesters are not killed. It soon becomes apparent, however, that a number of rebels have been armed with police-grade firearms. It soon becomes apparent that the Coastal Police Outpost on Sebastian street was raided by zealous insurrectionists. The joint task force reaches the beach and claims the territory as their own, establishing a firebase on the grounds of the police station, before heading forward. Furthermore, Vadim Smith was identified inside of the base, after having used it as his headquarters. He is arrested and taken aboard a UNLOR boat. Two squads are ordered to stay behind and guard the newly-established base while the remainder of the resistance moves onward. *1350: The joint unit moves in to the Old Harbor, using cobblestone walls and trees for cover. Two UNLOR officers are killed in the crossfire. *1400: The Southern Cross Alliance, with a sudden morale boost and a rear offensive of the Oslobodenia forces, the village of Clave Rock are attacked by the once defensive people of Stephen Headlands, Richard Creed has already voiced that he will not advance into Oceana due to his respect for its own sovereignty, stating after fighting in Train Village to a reporter, "Why would we, as Sylvanians, force our national identity on Oceana? I believe in turning the other check and will not advance into Oceana, but we will continue our campaign in Sylvania to secure our home state." *1500: The Special Forces of Lovia smuggle in weapons and snipers to help resistance fighters stationed at Noble Beach. Meanwhile, After two brief skirmishes, the team has made their way into the Trading Quarter neighborhood. Troops move around the damaged Statue of Andreas, head across the campus of Blackburn University, and meet rebels with relatively little resistance. *1550: For unknown reasons, the joint task force compromises their plan to reach The Capitol, instead, heading into New Town. A heavy battle is fought here, and the team platoon suffers six more losses before the battle comes to a close. The resistance unit flanks the rebels and pushes them out of the city. Costello is astounded to see that his home and the surrounding fields are being burnt to the ground. The platoon establishes camp in the only section of vineyards that isn't burning. 29th of October *0600: Il Duce Octavian and his crew have retreated to the Castle Donia. He now proposes the Sylvanian side to start bilateral talks. Il Duce sends General Ilava with his plan to the Sylvanians: Oceana becomes a sovereign and independent state; Oceana receives the Muzan Hills and the lands south of Noble City, which both were originally culural Oceana grounds, and Oceana gets the Donia Castle and the surrounding area. These three territories are all small areas on the left side of the Beaver River. Oceana will furthermore drop its claims on other parts of Sylvania, and fully respect Sylvania's integrity and shall not request an autonomous Plemming Forest. Il Duce is still waiting for a Sylvanian response on the General's Compromise. *0645: I. G. La Blaca is forced to retreat to one of his last strongholds, cornered by his enemies and facing heavy resistance. He is no longer able to communicate with the outside world or send out any more rebels to Noble City or other parts of the country, fearing all will soon be lost. With Koshkov fled, Honecker and Smith captured and Ruiz del Cruz either captured or killed, the situation is looking grim for the Republic of the Liberated Territories. The RLT is rapidly losing ground to UNLOR forces and Lovian Unionists and patriots, armed and supported by UNLOR. *0700: La Blaca sends out a messenger to Donia Castle with he last message. He supports the General's Compromise but he will not flee to the castle. He will hold his ground and die on Lovian soil if necessary. He vows to never surrender and continue fighting until the end. *0730: The Southern Cross Alliance provides its response to the General's Compromise, and a ceasefire ensues. The alliance agrees not to invade the Donia Castle, Muzan Hills, lands south of Noble City, or other currently Oceanan territories, but does not support a fully independent state of Oceana, instead requesting a highly autonomous state within Lovia. However, the Southern Cross Alliance will aid UNLOR if they deem the acquirement of Sylvanian territory by Oceana is not good. *0750: Word reaches Octavian that the Oslobodenian forces stationed in southern Noble City have been crippled by Costello and his militarized platoon. *0800: Semyon Breyev arrives in Novosevensk and gives a speech to supporters in Abraham Park, telling them that 'those who have destroyed our state must pay the highest penalty our law allows.' He continues to Amish Kinley, which has recently been abandoned by the rebels, and joins John Amman in a service of thanksgiving. Finally he goes to Kinley, but it becomes apparent that La Blaca has dug a trench around the entire town, which is heavily guarded by Brigade forces. Breyev provisionally sets up the Governor's office in Novosevensk. *0900: UNLOR starts to take back some of Sylvania, beginning at Noble City. *0910: In response to the assault, Oslobodenia fights back, holding-off the Joint Task Force and Costello. Oslobodenia now occupies the Noble City International Airport. He launches airstrikes on strategic positions of Sylvanian soldiers. Once again he bombs Train Village. The borders of the Empire of Oceana in the General's Compromise are restored. Octavian now uses trench war, the Sylvanian side of the border being the front. *0920: The Joint Task Force hears of Oslobodenia's position at the International Airport and the platoon begins to head north along Highway 1. *0930: The United States Army bombs the outskirts of Hurbanova and Oslobodenian military bases, trying to force a favorable outcome. *0930: Oslobodenia takes advantage of the Joint Task Force's absence, and troops flood back into southern Noble City. New assaults are launched along the entire front. In Train Village and Clave Rock there are many civilian casualties. *1000: Anti-aircraft guns once succeed in weakening the air force of Oslobodenia. *1100: UNLOR manages to take back Noble City International Airport. *1330: UNLOR establishes a no fly-zone over Oslobodenia, which essentially ends the bombings of Train Village. *1351: Ulson Carrey, whom is a local public servant, starts up a revolution and screams in the air "We can't just stand here and do nothing! Our Lovia, our king, everything, except those pesky rebels need help and we can't just let Lovia rot! Who's with me?" He eventually retains a position similar to Vadim Smith, and rounds up a crowd estimated to be at 400 people. *1501: Carrey demoralizes armies across the land, allowing a better Trojan-style assault. *1612: Oslobodenians suddenly bomb the Old Harbor area of Noble City. *1616: Minutes later, amphibious planes owned by Oslobodenia immediately assaults and takes over the Old Harbor. *1628: UNLOR takes over the Old Harbor again. *1637: Oslobodenian rebel army division 12 defects to the UNLOR side. *1700: According to UNLOR, La Blaca reportedly committed suicide. However, there is no other reliable source of information. *1715: Kaisel McLaughlin, a defector of La Blaca, surrenders himself for immunity in exchange for what happened. *1724: According to Kaisel McLaughlin, La Blaca did not yet commit suicide, bringing up hopes for the conquest of La Blaca's stronghold and where he is hiding. *1738: La Blaca's stronghold is revealed after a plane came mysteriously out of one of Truth Island's rural paved road named Yacht Lane. The stronghold was revealed by Lovian Air Traffic Control at the newly operational Adoha Regional Airport. *1745: La Blaca's stronghold is found by UNLOR troops, however inside it nothing is found. La Blaca's plane has been thought to gone to another country or the Isle of Frisco/London. *1800: As Levi McArthur sits down to eat his dinner in Noble City, a bomb destroys the capitol building. It has been revealed to be done by Oslobodenians. 30th of October *0345: Hessel Doorian is discovered to be hiding out in his compound in Clymene with fellow racist Dietrich Honecker. The IGP leader and rebel commander turns out to be wounded and in dire need of medical attention. He gives up without a fight and is taken into custody, but first brought to a military hospital. As he is taken away he gives a terrible rant and screams the jews are responsible for the war, and claims he was "framed by La Blaca and Honecker". Honker was captured without injury put into maximum secuirty. *0500: Rumours circle around that La Blaca has fled his stronghold shortly before it's discovery, accompanied by a small group of his most trusted advisors and inner circle. When his son-in-law, Alfonso LaGuerta, who is a figure of little importance within the rebel movement, is captured, authorities have good hopes of finding out La Blaca's location through him. He "may hold valuable information", says Costello, responsible for taking him in. A special unit tries to track down La Blaca. *0700: At La Blaca's abandoned stronghold, a secret trapdoor is found to be by clicking fifteen buttons. The plane was a diversion, but really people found La Blaca inside the stronghold. He is immediately arrested and put in high custody. For safety he is put in a prison airplane of UNLOR's with a hijack-proof doors and walls. *0712: Cunning as ever, La Blaca had placed a body double in his stronghold as yet another scheme to put his enemies on the wrong track. The man UNLOR forces thought to be La Blaca quickly turned out to be a Spanish tourist who shares nothing more with the illustrious rebel commander then an uncanny resemblence to the latter. The real La Blaca is possibly in disguise and traveling around a lot, never staying in the same place for long. He and his inner circle stay in the households of friends, it is assumed. The authorities release images of what La Blaca might look like with a beard or moustache, with a hat on or sunglasses or with a different hair colour or clothing. A bounty is put on his head. *0720: Air Lovia is forced to stop all flights except for militia-authorized flights. *0721: La Blaca's Airbus A318 has been discovered to land in Donia Castle's "Donia Way". *0730: La Blaca's son-in-law captured earlier in the day is willing to tell the authorities where the rebel commander is currently hiding, but insists he is offered "full diplomatic and legal immunity" and a million dollars in exchange for this information. *0800: An UNLOR meeting is held to discuss whether waterboarding is appropriate in this situation. *0900: A UNLOR poll of 1700 Lovians organised by Semyon Breyev, with the support of UNLOR, reveals that 24% support the rebels, 64% do not, and 12% are unsure. *0932: Vadim Smith is found dead in his cell by a guard checking on the inmates. The cause of death is as of yet unexplained but according to some sources "he knew too much and had to go". His death is currently under heavy investigation by a special unit of Lovian police. *1000: The remains of a man killed two days earlier in the battle for Noble City are identified by relatives and DNA-testing as being the remains of Alejandro Ruiz del Cruz. The autopsy reveals "gunshot wounds to the abdomen and chest" as the official cause of death. *1100: The location of La Blaca becomes known once and for all when his son-in-law Alfonso LaGuerta finally cracks and betrays the rebel commander. La Blaca hides out in the mansion of his oldest daughter, somewhere in the Highlands, and is heavily guarded by fifteen well-trained Brigadiers. He is surrounded by his daughter, four of his grandchildren and his most trusted advisors. UNLOR begins planning a raid in such a way that no innocent people get hurt, unbeknownst to La Blaca who figures he is safe. *1130: La Blaca dies in a gunfight, as confirmed by UNLOR and the Republic of the Liberated Territories' spokesperson Abdullah DeUn. His daughters and three other innocent people were sneaked out, then a bomb was detonated and a gunfight raged. *1200: After RLT (Republic of the Liberated Territories of Seven and Clymene) hears of La Blaca's death, UNLOR takes advantage and launches a final attack on Kinley. They meet eerily little resistance and find the town almost unoccupied, most of the rebels having already fled to Oslobodenia or given themselves up. Abdullah DeUn, Provisional Consul of the Republic of the Liberated Territories surrenders on behalf of all the Northern rebels. *1300: After solidifying the retaken territories in Sylvania, UNLOR marches into Oceana. *1330: Halfway to Hurbanova, UNLOR is stopped by the Oslobodenians. They engage in a gunfight but the result is UNLOR winning. *1500: Eastern Oceana is secured by UNLOR. *1600: Air Lovia resumes flights except those in Oceana or going over Oceana. *1700: Oslobodenians bomb the Old Harbor and this time start to surprise attack Noble City. *1800: Noble City is resecured and the Battle of Hurbanova begins, beginning with the outskirts. *1900: War rages but the battle is at a stalemate. UNLOR worries about sleepiness of the soldiers and militia. *2000: All of Hurbanova seemed to go to sleep, but some Oslobodenian Armymen still guard Hurbanova. No war rages until the next morning at 600. 31st of October *600: Gunfire can be heard. The Oslobodenian army makes an offensive and pushes UNLOR nearly back to the positions at 1330 yesterday. *800: UNLOR begins to make up the losses and continues to near Hurbanova. *900: A truce has been signed to keep peace until 13:00 (1:00 PM) today. *1200: UNLOR receives reinforcements and prepares to put Hurbanova under their control. *1300: With thirty jets as air support, UNLOR forces its way in Hurbanova with heavy resistance. *1400: Oslobodenian forces flee to 21 and 23 Oceana Side Street, Drake Town. The only Oslobodenian-held territory is currently Drake Town. *1600: The rebels fear surrendering, however they manage to break into Millstreet and some high-ranking officials use a boat, load up with supplies and a transmitter, then they flee to the direction of the Isle of Frisco and London. *1700: The remaining government officials fly away via an amphibious plane. *1800: UNLOR secures Downtown Hurbanova and Millstreet once again. Other parts of Lovia not in Oceana are largely under UNLOR control, except some lingering protests in Kinley. *1900: The Enclave, a Hurbanova separatist organization, continues the resistance in Hurbanova with Oslobodenian aid. November 1st of November *630: Il Duce Octavian flees to the City Archipelago with the remaining of his Oslobodenia crew. The Enclave has retained control of Drake Town. It is unclear whether General Ilava is still in Hurbanova or whether he has left the town. *700: Il Duce Octavian declares to stop the fighting on Peace Island. However, "he shall not tolerate any intervention by UNLOR or other forces on the City Archipelago; any attack shall massively be retaliated". In order to secure his position, he has heavily armed his archipelago. He has installed several short-range ballistic missiles and is preparing to set a no-fly zone in the surrounding area. Therefore, it is practically made impossible for aliens to harm the archipelago and its inhabitants. *700: Octavian and his crew have settled on the archipelago. A first settlement is being built, called Oslobodenia 'Oshenna. It is administered by a local government that claims to be the "Oceana government in exile". However, they say "to be willing to give up their claims on Oceana or any other territory on Peace Island for recognition as an independent territorial entity with sovereignty". *730: The Oslobodenian government announces that it is being lead by Interim Prime Minister Klauss Ský. Il Duce Octavian says that he will be replaced if General Ilava accepts the offer to become Prime Minister of the Oceana people on the City Archipelago. The Empire of Oceana currently has a population of ~200-300. Nevertheless, many Oceana nationalists (approximately 500 remain in Oceana) are expected to flee to the archipelago during and after the Battle of Hurbanova against UNLOR forces. *800: UNLOR declares that it will not invade the Oslobodenian archipelago until "a later time". *900: Several more supporters of Oslobodenia (Oceana nationalists) still in Hurbanova flee in three ships. UNLOR quickly responds and blocks the ships from leaving Hurbanova. *915: Il Duce Octavian is outraged at this news - he flies to Hurbanova Creek, lands by amphibious plane, gets 200 people in and goes back to the Isle of London. UNLOR could not manage to shoot it down. *1100: The Enclave starts to form its own military. Drake Town begins to be annexed by UNLOR. *1130: The Enclave bursts out with some trained militia. *1200: All of Hurbanova is captured and The Enclave puts out compressed flak artillery for defense. *1300: The Enclave appoints a leader, Pierre de Arlequin, a French politician with interest in "Enclaveism", a belief that city-states are better than unions of cities. *1400: Octavian returns to Hurbanova with a captured amphibious plane the size of a Boeing 777, which he allows the rest of the nationalists to go to the City Archipelago. UNLOR does not manage to shoot down the plane. 2nd of November *0700: Ygo August Donia is rumored to have joined the rebel movement weeks ago, the still powerful and influential Donia Clan having played a significant role behind the scenes. Especially when it comes to funding the rebellion, much support apparantly came from Donia Castle. *0720: The Empire of Oceana receives significant support from La Blaca's heirs with Bella La Blaca running for Prime Minister of the Oslobodenians and the young empire gaining support in the form of reportedly $27,000,000 (half of the elder La Blaca's inheritance). This strengthens the Oslobodenian rebels. *0800: The United States Air Force repeatedly fires missiles at the City Archipelago in an attempt to make the Oslobodenians surrender. *0900: Oslobodenia condemns the "stupid, idiotic" attacks and vows to retaliate brutally. *1100: The Enclave is struck with flak artillery continuously by Oslobodenia. *1300: The Enclave responds with compressed flak artillery and destroys some parts of 'Oshenna Square in Oslobodenia 'Oshenna. *1400: More heavy shells are dropped on Oslobodenia 'Oshenna. *1600: As a joyus late Oceanic Halloween starts in Oslobodenia 'Oshenna, the air raid siren blares off into the haunted hollows and forestry of the Isle of London. *1615: A false alarm is called and apologies are announced on the announcement/emergency siren. This worries citizens if this will take away their safety. *1800: Oceana Airlines Flight 2 is hijacked by defectors of Oslobodenia in Oslobodenia 'Oshenna. *1815: The hijackers fly around the Isle of London and declares it will crash in the Giardino Del Duce if a sum of a million Lovian dollars are not given. *1830: Flight 2 is shot down over the settlement, and crashes in the docks. Five on board and one on the ground are killed. *2000: The Enclave is running out of supplies. 3rd of November *0600: Air Lovia begins limited operations at Hurbanova Overbanken. *0700: Back in New York City, United Nations allows UNLOR to use bombs, missiles, and compressed flak artillery. *0800: Unmanned aerial planes are used by UNLOR. *0830: The Isle of London is hit with compressed flak artillery by UNLOR forces. Hurbanova Overbanken Airport serves as a hub for UNLOR's militia. *0900: As The Enclave does not possess any territory north of Hurbanova Creek, it tries to attack Overbanken but fails immediately. *0930: The Enclave begins to ration foodstuff worse than North Korea. *1000: UNLOR bombs most of the Giardino Del Duce to the ground. *1100: Some remaining HAMR members claim responsibility for the attacks. *1200: The Enclave runs out of supplies - it turns to UNICEF and UNLOR for help. *1230: UNICEF declines humanitarian aid - UNLOR demands it surrenders. *1300: The Enclave surrenders. Pierre de Arlequin's assistant, Rafael Articelli, an Italian politician, signs the surrender papers as Arlequin flees. Articelli flees immediately after signing the papers along with other senior officials. *1400: The Capitol building is deemed unsafe - it will take about two weeks for them to recover the capitol building after investigations about the Empire of Oceana. *1600: UNLOR begins to plan an advance on Oslobodenia 'Oshenna. 4th of November *0900: Oslobodenia 'Oshenna's raid warning turns on. *1000: Even though Giardino Del Duce had a basement, it was mainly destroyed, so the South Tower's basements (10 levels) starts to fill up. *1100: The General Hospital moves down to their basement (8 levels). *1200: Oslobodenia's "underground passageways" are built, they remained a secret until now. *1300: The South Tower's basements are halfway filled up. *1400: Surgeon General Haley Osbeck of the General Hospital warns that 4 levels of the hospital have been filled up. *1500: The North Tower's basements (14 levels) start to fill up. All of the population are safely underground now. This space in the North Tower are strictly reserved for government officials. *1600: The General Hospital gets 6 more levels freshly dug (14 levels). *1700: Artillery hits the South Tower, rattling the civilians inside. 5th of November *0800: The General Hospital starts to empty. The South Tower again starts to fill up with the rest of the population. *0900: The Power Plant of 'Oshenna shuts down, after being shelled by the US Army. *0901: The South Tower runs out of electricity. A ration of candlelight begins. *0902: Meanwhile, the North Tower rations their own electricity. The General Hospital is mainly done with it's patients. *1000: The General Hospital's patients are "cured" with all available resources; the power supply runs out as the last doctor goes to the South Tower. *1100: UNLOR announces it will raid Oslobodenia 'Oshenna as soon as possible. The Oslobodenian army has no manpower anymore whatsoever. *1200: Lunch rations shorten greatly, officials' families are given 0.2 kilograms of barley to cook at home per person, while regular citizens' families are given 0.18 kilograms of barley per person. *1300: The US Army, on behalf of UNLOR begins to be shelled and be hit by compressed flak artillery as well. UNLOR says "It is humane, because we have conducted research and people are all underground." *1400: Oslobodenia 'Oshenna is renamed Aydin by UNLOR. *1500: UNLOR states that "Aydin will fall in the next few days - we will stage an attack with something special..." *1600: Amphibious planes of UNLOR arrive to take over Aydin and immediately a fight breaks out. *1700: Unmanned aerial drones owned by the Mexican Army fly out and two inexpensive planes made with scrap metal flies into the North Tower and the South Tower. *1800: Most of the town is taken over. Only the South Tower's basement remains as Generalissimo Il Duce Octavian scrambles for cover. *1900: Nobody can sleep, as compressed flak artillery takes over -1 level of the basement. Seven levels remain, and there is no way out for the rebels. *2000: Two more levels are taken over by UNLOR. 6th of November *0600: The last two levels remain for the rebels. There are practically no civilians left, and Il Duce Octavian can make a choice now to surrender or to commit suicide, or to die in gunfight. *0700: All levels have been conquered. Senior officials are captured. *0800: The Civil War is over. Oslobodenia 'Oshenna is officially renamed Aydin and taken over by Lovia. *1100: UNLOR states that Il Duce Octavian or his remains were never found and that he could possibly be on the run. Post-war After this stage, a post-war cleanup occurs. The City Archipelago's future is debated, although some citizens rally it to be separate and to become one other state. Civil War personalities Volunteers resident to combat rioting *Semyon Breyev - (Seven and Clymene) *I. G. La Blaca - volunteers to be a rioter *Yuri Medvedev - UNLOR supervisor in Neutral Zone Kings *William Krosby - as UNLOR advisor in Sylvania *Christopher Costello - volunteers to clean up this mess with money, once the conflict has officially ended. Also aims to take back his hometown, Noble City. *Richard Creed - Southern Cross Alliance / Stephen's Headland resistance to rebels. *Kim Dae-su - leading figure in the HAMR Militia *James Torres - In support of the government *Il Duce Octavian - in support of the separatist Oceana movement Oslobodenia *Levi McArthur - commander of the UNLOR *Marcus Villanova - Gives state of emergency, sends many soldiers to secure Clymene. Civil War Hit-list Foreign affairs and recognition * United States - Hillary Clinton states that "Unfortunately, an organization was chased to an island like the PRC chased the ROC to Taiwan, but fortunately UNLOR did what's right; those were rebels that were evil to society and deserved a kick to exile." See also References Category:Crime Category:2011 Category:Civil War Category:Military Category:Lovian history Category:Foreign affairs Category:History Category:Lovia